


"Sun?"

by sunshinestars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gay, Hurt Finn (Star Wars), I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Protective Poe Dameron, i really love them okay, poe really would be a sun tho, rey's a sister, they're boyfriends dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestars/pseuds/sunshinestars
Summary: "-pretty Sun."Poe nearly choked on his coffee. He'd forgotten that the word 'sun' wasn't only a nickname that Finn gave him. Finn, however, was the one saying it to newer recruits. He sent a raised eyebrow his way once the recruits were sent on their way, to which Finn only slyly smiled."I'm pretty, huh?""Very."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	"Sun?"

**Author's Note:**

> the summary isn't included in the story but I thought it was cute. also, this ship needs more love. this is my first work, too, so any feedback is welcome. if you end up not liking it, please tell me why so i can work on it.

“Please,” Poe cried, clutching Finn’s body. The sticky red substance coated his fingers, and his brain dismantled his own wounds as he tried to recover. Rey was spouting off coordinates in the corner, barely able to say numbers through her tears. Poe held the dying Finn in his arms. “ _ Please _ Finn! You can’t leave me here!” 

Finn’s eyes opened slowly, unsure of where he was. He’d forgotten just about everything except the body holding him, incredibly warm through the fabric. Where was he, anyway? It was too bright, too loud. His senses couldn’t keep up, a little too overwhelmed. He did notice something other than that. It was warm, too, but different. Lively, fighting. Rebellious. It was right next to him, and for a reason he couldn’t express, Finn didn’t want it to leave. 

What was it? Another person? Who was it? If it wasn’t, what possibly could it be? Droids don’t have - wait. Droids. BB-8. Poe’s droid. The Resistance.

“Poe?” Finn questioned, still unsure. There was ringing in his ears, but a voice trumped that. He knew this voice, more than any other. It was Poe, trying to keep the man awake until reinforcements came. They couldn’t drag him to the Falcon, and nor would they leave the man for dead. 

Rey sat down near the two, a hand being placed at the wound. It began to heal as she called to the Force, and Finn’s foggy mind began to clear. Poe was slowly coaxing him to stay awake, even just for a little while. The feeling of the fighting person grew stronger by the second, and it took the scattered thoughts of Finn’s still healing brain to realize that it was Poe. 

“They’re here!” Shouted Rey, moving enough so the medical team could keep Finn from passing out. Poe wouldn’t leave, he downright couldn’t. If Finn died here, he’d want to be the last thing Finn knew. But besides his negative intruding thoughts, he was adamant that Finn would live. He knew it like he knew that there were stars in the galaxy. 

Finn was floating in half sleep. He couldn’t quite catch the words those around him were saying, but without much thought, he recognized the Force. There was someone beside him, the familiar lively man who couldn’t sit still for the life of him. There were snippets in Finn’s brains that he was sure weren’t his memories; the outdoors, birds chirping and the feeling of wind on his face. Was he outside? No, it feels like the past. 

There wasn’t anything bad. No complaints, and bright; the sun. He knew it was something he was familiar with, not entirely but once the sun got his attention, he was unable to look away. In all honesty, he confused Poe with the sun often inside his head, comparing it and finding that normally, they weren’t that different. Poe fought the hardest he could, laughing and trying to instill hope into his comrade’s hearts.

One thing Finn couldn’t figure out, though, was why the sun felt dimmer. It was still there, burning as much it would allow, but it wasn’t as bright as the memories Finn felt. Perhaps the sun wasn’t able to? Why wouldn’t the sun be shining? Was something happening that Finn couldn’t help? Due to the lack of rest and the pain engrossing his body, he focused on the sun, trying to locate it. Was it hurting? 

“Finn,” the sun spoke. No, that was Poe’s voice, wasn’t it? The sun can’t speak. “Please wake up soon. I can’t do this without you.” Why did the sun remind him of electricity? It was static, unpredictable, and it jolted him awake once it broke its current.

His eyes lifted, unbelievably heavy for their own good. His body ached too much for it to be normal - would he even walk again with how much his legs hurt? 

“Finn!” Poe half-yelled, scrambling to his side. Finn couldn’t really see anything except sunlight, though after a quiet minute, he was able to recognize Poe; half dirty with cuts and bruises on his face, bandages on his left arm whilst the right was in a sling. “Are you okay? How do you feel?” 

Finn groaned when he tried to sit up, muscles pulling like he’d just run a marathon. If he did this on purpose, then he’s going to hit himself. “What happened?” He asked, vocal chords straining as well. Did any part of him not hurt? Poe smiled a little, ecstatic as he saw Finn alive. The man hadn’t given any indication that he was alive for a week straight. The comatose state he was in left Rey and Poe alone, so you can imagine the amount of curses Poe had strung. 

“You took a blaster shot for me,” Poe clarified, guilt once again welling up in his chest. He’d nearly thrown up when they got him back to base. The amount of blood on his hands caused him to go into an anxiety attack that only Leia could get him out of. “And you’ve been in a coma for nearly a week.” Finn sighed, glancing down to his collarbone where the mark still resided.

“Are you okay? And Rey? Were we followed?” 

Poe answered his questions as much he could, but the leg bouncing up and down reminded Finn that Poe was electric. Finn laughed as he explained his similarities to the sun, and how he confused the two as he was beginning to wake up. Poe laughed at this, but did admire the fact that he could be confused for a star. “Are you gonna call me ‘Sun’ now?” 

“It’s about time I returned one of your many nicknames.” 

“That is true-” the door opened, cutting off Poe’s sentence. Rey stood there, stunned, but she quickly went to Finn’s side. As they hugged, Poe thought back to the nickname.  _ Sun, huh? I wonder if he’ll react to ‘star’.  _

The three of them smiled; the first time Poe had smiled for a week. He couldn’t ask how long it’d been for Rey, she was barely near the base. When they parted, soon after the medics warned them that he might be in a coma, it wasn’t exactly the easiest goodbye. They were both running on pure adrenaline, too agitated to think clearly. They weren’t going to mend the relationship until Finn woke, and now that he had, Poe realized that making a Jedi an enemy was possibly the worst decision he could make. 

That, and he did like Rey as a friend. So of course, once Finn was being assessed psychologically, Poe pulled aside the newly made Skywalker. She was a little confused, but once Poe muttered an apology, she understood.

“There’s no need for an apology, Poe,” Rey said, a hint of a smile on her lips. Poe felt relieved, but not as much as seeing Finn awake. He wasn’t aware that relief could quite literally make him feel as if he was fainting. “I’ll accept it, but only if we stop arguing at every turn.” 

“About serious things, sure, but I’m still fighting you on the name for the ship.” 

“Didn’t expect any less.”


End file.
